


Snuggly & Warm

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Just the reader and Bill having some early morning cuddles :)
Relationships: Bill Williamson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Snuggly & Warm

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for one of my lovely mutuals :0) 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

The feeling of Bill stirring about wakes you up, though you smile at the gentle kiss he places on your head before he begins to move. You can see the outline of his figure in the pitch-black tent, getting up and pulling on his leather coat before turning to check on you. He notices your half-closed eyes peeking at him; you softly whimper as he places another kiss on your forehead.

"Did I wake you?" Bill gently asks. 

"Yeah, but it's okay," you tell him. You understand he didn't mean to accidentally wake you, but it's hard to peel someone off your chest without accidentally waking them. Bill has to get up for his shift on guard duty; he'd normally just stay up, but since he'd begun dating you, he'd retire to bed whenever you did, knowing that you sleep a lot easier whilst curled up to him, and he does too. 

"Sorry, sweetheart," he says as he kisses your forehead again. "Go back t'sleep, I'll join you after my shift," Bill replies. You give him a nod as you shut your eyes again, hearing Bill get back up and exit the tent, securing the flaps behind him after putting his hat on. 

A gust of cold air enters the tent and without Bill by your side, you struggle to get warm again. There's only so much a few blankets can do so you slowly sit upright, looking around the tent for another layer of warmth. Bills a clean man, despite what people may think, but when it comes to his clothing, he chucks his clothes about the tent until he either needs to wash them or wear them again. The sight of one of his thick flannels appears, the one that he was wearing before going to bed, so you pull it over onto your lap. 

You can't help but bring the fabric up to your face and bury your head into it, missing Bill despite him only being away for a few minutes. His natural scent trails up your nose, a thick, musky smell that makes your heart flutter. You snuggle your head down into his shirt even more, debating on getting up and just following him around for his entire shift, though you know he'd pick you up and tuck you back into bed, not wanting his half-asleep sweetheart getting even colder or probably falling asleep against him whilst he works. 

Eventually, you put his shirt on, a handful of sizes too big on you but that makes his clothing even more treasurable. You button it up and unfold the sleeves, the cuffs falling far below your fingertips, which was perfect as it kept you even warmer. You snuggle back down into bed, tucking yourself in and curling up with Bills shirt wrapped around you. It almost feels as if he's here with you, like you could reach out and snuggle down onto his chest, tucking your head into the curve of his neck. 

Before you know it, you've fallen back asleep. Bills intoxicating scent, along with the comfort of his well-worn shirt had made you feel more peaceful than you could ever imagine, almost as peaceful as the man himself does.

When Bill returns, the sun is beginning to rise, though his sleeping pattern has been messed up for as long as he can remember, so he pays no mind to the rising sun. He enters your tent, quickly fastening the flaps shut to try and keep the cold air out. Bill turns to see you cozied up on your roll mat, the blanket tucked up against your chin with your face barely peeking out. 

A soft smile crosses Bills face, a common expression for him whenever he's looking at you. Bill tries his best to stay quiet as he undresses into his union suit, settling down onto his roll mat right beside yours. He gently picks up a corner of the blanket and begins to slowly pull his share from you as he shuffles up to you. That's when he notices it. 

Bill can feel his bottom lip shake and his eyes turn glossy as he admires the sight of you in one of his shirts, almost looking like a blanket from how big it is on you. He bites his tongue, trying his hardest not to cry; you just look so wholesome and pure, the calm to his storm, and the light in his life. Sure, he's seen you in his clothing before, but there was something about the fact that you put his shirt on just to give you some extra comfort as you sleep that tugged hard at Bills heartstrings. 

Whilst still admiring you, Bill tucks himself into bed, settling his head on the pillow and gazing down at you. He'd normally wrap his arm around your waist, shut his eyes, and fall asleep, but he can't help but move his hand up to gently stroke along your face. He's fixated on you, so peaceful and relaxed as you sleep. Bill finds himself trying not to cry again as he continues to gently stroke over your face, eventually resting his palm on your jawline as his thumb strokes your cheek. 

The feeling of Bills hand resting on your face stirs you awake. Bill's a little alarmed at first, upset that he'd accidentally woken you again, but the sight of you smiling at him softens him out and begins to make him melt. 

"Morning'," you quietly say to him. 

"Not morning, you should get back t'sleep," Bill replies as softly as he can. 

"I will if you do. You just finished guard duty?" you ask him as you reach your arm out to wrap around his waist, scooting over to him and settling on his chest, his arms wrapped around you. 

"Yeah. Was borin' as always," Bill grumbles. 

"At least it's over and done with," you tell him. 

"Yeah, and I'm back in bed with you," Bill says, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. "So, how come you're in my shirt?" Bill asks. 

"It was cold and I missed you, you know what I'm like when you're not in bed beside me," you explain, your eyes still shut.

"I always miss you when I ain't around you. Was nice getting into bed 'n' seeing you wearing my clothes. Makes me feel all warm 'n' fuzzy, you know?" Bill replies. He moves one hand from around your waist to gently massage your scalp, knowing how nice it tingles as he enjoys it whenever you do it to him. 

"I know, I get that feeling around you too," you agree. 

"I've seen you in my clothes before but... I don't know, seeing it now just... made me feel somethin'. I ain't sure how to explain it," Bill says with a small shrug, struggling to find the right words.

"You don't have to explain it. As long as it makes you feel good," you respond. 

"It does. You do. You always make me feel good. I'm real lucky to have you, you know?" Bill tells you, kissing your forehead again as he pulls you a little closer to him, keeping a firm grip on you as he continues to play with your hair. 

"And I'm lucky to have you too," you tell him, softly opening your eyes so you can lean your head up and steal a kiss from him. 

As you settle back down against Bills chest, Bill wants to tell you that you're not lucky to have him - quite the opposite. But he doesn't. Bill's still unsure on what exactly you see in him, and why someone as kind and as loving as you would go for him. But he knows by now that if he does make that comment, he'll set you off on a rant where you'll tell him over and over about every little detail that you adore, probably making him cry from happiness in the process. He'd rather you sleep, even if he does need that reassurance every now and again, but he knows you'll give it him unconditionally. 

You lull off back to sleep, Bill joining you shortly after. Even whilst he sleeps, his grip on you is tight, almost as if he's worried you'll manage to drift away whilst he's sleeping. But he knows you won't, and despite what his inner demons tell him, he knows you won't leave him. Deep down, Bill knows he's going to grow old beside you, maybe build a little house together in the middle of a forest, with a few farm animals and each others company, which is more than enough to keep the both of you happy. 

But for now, he enjoys the feeling of you sprawled over his chest, snuggling up to him as the sun rises outside. He's happy to stay in bed with you for as long as you want, knowing that you'll not get fed up or complain if he just wants to be lazy. You'll be lazy together. You do everything together, and Bill doesn't want it any other way.


End file.
